Just One Thing I Need
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Oh Christmas Glee, Oh Christmas Glee..." Mr Shue's next assignment. Belated Xmas fluff ;


So... I know I haven't written anything in a while, but have been really uninspired until recently. This however, was inspired, by the glee DVD ads/ hosting during the episodes last week. You know what I'm talking about. Hope you like.

* * *

They both paused for a moment, their fingers resting silently over the piano keys. Both wondering when Mr Shue would realise that these pointless assignments were, in fact, pointless and just let them do what they do best: sing.

Because, seriously, a Christmas carol?

"One more time?" she turns her head looking at him. She's seated on the piano stool, his chair tucked closely next to her. They're about the same height here and he likes this much more than looking up at her all the time.

He looks at his watch, "Sure. Dad should be here in about 20 minutes, so we've got time."

She grinned, but turned her head away quickly which was a shame. Her smile always took his breath away a little.

She repositioned her hands above the keys as a cue and he took a deep breath.

"Oh Christmas Glee,

Oh Christmas glee,

We will sing for thee,

A wonderful Me-lo-dee"

Their voices harmonised instantly and when they were done they just looked at each other for a while before bursting out in hysterics.

"Wow. That was lame." She said when she could breathe again.

He shrugged, it wasn't good but it wasn't _that_ bad, "It rhymed."

"Lame."

From the corner of his eye he saw her shake her head and blush slightly, "You wrote it."

She laughed again and turned back to the piano again, hitting a couple of keys, "Easy as a, b, c" she said, smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow, they'd spent half an hour on those four lines and she was saying it was easy? "One, two, three?"

She smiled a little wider, the lyrics forming in her head, "Do, re , mi" she sang softly, the tune barely present in her words.

But he heard it and before he could think clearly he replied, "Baby, you and me girl."

That's when he realised, and his eyes widened and he blushed. That was a bit of a sore spot for both of them; they'd agreed to friends, both denying that the one hallway kiss left many more to be desired.

She didn't say anything for a bit, just stared at her finger on the piano. "We should get you to the parking lot, so your dad doesn't have to wait." She said finally.

He nodded, but as she moved to get up his hand flew out to stop her. "Wait. I have something for you. For Christmas."

She smiled and went to speak but he continued, "I know we'll still see each other before break, but I wasn't sure if we'd get any time alone, so... here." He pulled a hastily wrapped parcel out of his bag and placed it in her lap.

She looked at it, then at him, smiling widely."Thank you. I have something for you too, but I was going to bring it on the last day."

"Open it," he nudged her, smiling.

She smiled at him again, then focused on the present. She took care not to rip the paper and he stared at her moving hands impatiently. Finally though, she took the item out of all the tissue paper and held it up. It was black beanie like many on the one she had, but on the side he'd had embroidered a small rainbow and "True Colors" in curly font. For the solo that he knew meant so much to her.

"Oh Artie. It's amazing, I love it!" she exclaimed leaning forward to give him a tight hug. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, remembering the last time they'd been this close.

She pulled away, "I'm putting it on right now!" she said, whipping off her blue one and placing the new one on.

"How do I look?" she asked, pushing a couple of strand away from her face.

"Beautiful," he answered, for a moment forgetting they were talking about the beanie. But she didn't need to know that.

She blushed again, "Thank you."

He laughed, "You said that." And she blushed again. Then, standing up, she picked up her own bag and moved to his other side.

"Your dad." She said by way of explanation and he nodded.

As she pushed him out of the rehearsal room, he decided he didn't quite mind the pointless assignments, as long as they got to choose the partners.

* * *

So, a little bit of belated Xmas fluff. How'd you like it?


End file.
